


A Quiet Morning

by Robin_P



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_P/pseuds/Robin_P
Summary: Scrooge was used to quiet mornings.





	A Quiet Morning

Scrooge was used to quiet mornings, paying more attention to his newspaper than his food.

It seemed that this, like many other things, was going to change.

"Good Morning Uncle Scrooge!" There was another early riser in the household.

"Morning lad." Scrooge acknowledged, peering around the edges of his newspaper to note the bright smile and equally bright red shirt. Huey then. 

There was little chatter, which Scrooge appreciated, as Huey served himself from the spread, humming cheerfully.

Yet Scrooge found himself oddly expectant. It was disturbing, but then councillors making a fool of themselves rarely could hold his attention. He set the newspaper aside, and studied the young duck who seemed fully absorbed in either the food or his own thoughts.

It felt familiar.

"Big plans today Huey?"

Huey looked up, eyes wide as if startled. "Um… not really?" He offered. "I was just going to check out the library?" 

Scrooge almost chuckled, finally placing the sense of familiarity. "Were you looking for something in particular?" He asked, hiding his grin as Huey shifted in his seat.

"Not really?" Huey said. Scrooge was surprised he wasn't checking the exits for escape or reinforcements, yet the boy's attention was focused on Scrooge.

Scrooge shook his head, "You remind me of my sister."

Huey brightened. "Grandma?" Eyes suddenly filled with excitement, scrambling up on his chair and leaning closer to Scrooge.

"Matilda actually." Scrooge said, "Your Great Aunt." He raised an eyebrow as Huey seemed to slump, settling back into his seat.

"Oh. What was she like?" Huey asked, a little subdued but still curious.

"Calm." Scrooge said before shaking his head, "at least compared to the rest of the clan. Matilda loved a mystery, had quite a romantic mind."

"I'm… like her?" Huey said, looking confused as he starred down at his cereal. "Not mom?"

Well that explained the sudden dismay. As close as Scrooge had been to Matilda, it was understandable that she wasn't the relation he wanted to hear about.

"Did Donald tell you they came to live with me for a time? Scrooge asked.

Huey shrugged. 

"They were about your age. Della had a temper on her, make no mistake. They were so furious with me they refused to say a word, and hurt too I should think. Months of tricks, and I do mean months. We went back and forth so many times…" Scrooge chuckled dryly, "It wasn't until I pulled Donald out of a trick gone wrong and scolded him for putting himself in danger that Della started to come around."

"They were close." Huey said in a hushed whisper, his voice shaky.

"Two sides of the same coin." Scrooge smiled sadly, "They used to switch places on me. I could tell them apart, but they switched so often I didn't know which was Della and which was Donald." 

Then Scrooge gave Huey a stern look. The lad looked pale.

"But I'm sure you would never try something like that, would you Huey?"

"Um… gotta go, big day planned!" And the young duck vanished so quickly he almost left a dust cloud.

Scrooge chuckled to himself. "Trouble, nothing but trouble" As he picked up his newspaper.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated back on forth if I should tag Huey or not.


End file.
